The Game
by lazywriter123
Summary: A man wants to play a deadly game, with Jack and Henry's lives at stake. The man wants only Spencer to play his game but why?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The man watches Spencer Reid leave his apartment and drive to work. He starts his car and follows him to the BAU office. He sees him leave his car and lock it. Then he heads into the building, the rest of Spencer's team go into the building not long after Spencer did. The stage is set and the game can begin.

"Do we have any cases JJ" asked Rossi. She shook her head, "No all is quiet today."

"A case never comes up when we're doing nothing but it always does when we have plans" sighed Morgan.

"Cruel irony" said Spencer. Morgan smirked. "At least we can get paperwork done so we can go home at a reasonable hour" said Spencer.

In Hotch's office, he was working on some case files when he got a call from his sister-in-law. "Hello?"

"Aaron, something happened to Jack" she was panicking over the phone and was almost hyperventilating.

"What happened" yelled Hotch.

"We were at my house and I left him in the play room to answer the phone, it was some guy breathing loudly so I hung up. When I went back into the room, Jack was gone. I looked all over the house but he's just gone. I called the police and they found that someone snuck into the house using the an open window. Oh God Aaron how could I be so carless" she cried.

"Calm down…I'll be over their as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone; he had to use every bit of will power he had to stop tears from falling. His child was missing, he couldn't lose him. He couldn't go on if anything ever happened to his son. He lost his wife but he wouldn't lose his child, he vowed.

Hotch left his office and ran down the stairs. The others noticed, "Hotch what's going on" asked Prentiss.

"My son was kidnapped."

Suddenly JJ phone went off, it was Will.

"Will?"

"JJ, someone took Henry" he cried.

"WHAT, HOW?"

"I was feeding him; I left him in his highchair to get some more food when I was kit over the head. I work up and found him missing. The police are already here, he got in through a window" he was sobbing over the phone.

"I-I'll be there in a few minutes." She pressed the end button and tears formed in her eyes. "Henry was also kidnapped."

The team looked at each other and were wondering what was going on.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The man placed both of the children in a room with baby blue wallpaper. The room had toys and three beds. He placed each child in a bed and tucked them him. He noticed that one bed was still empty and frowned, he needed one more. He smiled down at the children and left the room, locking the door as well.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

No evidence or any kind of trace of where the children could be wasn't found at either house. Hotch and JJ were growing more worried and upset by the minute.

"Who would take Henry and Jack" asked JJ.

"Someone with a grudge perhaps" said Rossi.

"Very possible but the unsub would have left a note or something, not just take them" said Prentiss.

The team sighed and feared the worst for the children, what if it was already too late. Suddenly an agent came into the office.

"I got a letter addressed to your team sir" he said to Hotch. Hotch looked down at the letter that was handed to him it was a neat little envelope. His heart raced and the fear clenched his chest tightly. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

**Dear BAU team,**

** I have both Agent Hotchner's and Agent Jerome's sons, if you ever want to see them in one piece, you will drive Agent Reid to Warehouse 45 that's on the outskirts of the city. You will leave him there alone, no guns, no microphones or any tracing devices. Any tricks and the children are as good as dead. He must be at the warehouse at one today, two hours from now. I hope you make the right choices.**

Spencer sighed, "I'll go." Hotch stared at him in shock, "Reid I want nothing more than to get them back but I will not have to also kidnapped."

"Reid we will find some other way…"said JJ.

"No you heard what he said, he is not joking and I'm not going to risk their lives, I know you don't want me to get hurt but if I have too to save them, then so be it" said Spencer.

The rest of them didn't know what to say at this point. Morgan hit the desk with his fist as heard as he could. He couldn't stand the fact they were just going to hand him over like a lamb to slaughter.

"He knows you're not as strong as the rest of us, so using you would be the easiest to overpower" said Rossi.

"I know that…but if I have to go I will go."

Hotch sighed sadly, he wanted his son back safely and Henry too. They felt as if they were cornered by this unknown man.

#$#$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**12:58pm**

They stopped right in from of the warehouse. The place was deserted. Spencer sighed heavily and looked at his team in the car. They had looks of worry and fear.

"Bye guys…I'm be alright don't worry" he smiled slightly.

Spencer got out of the car and walked towards the warehouse, suddenly the door opened and a man dressed in black with a ski mask came out. He was holding Jack and had a gun to his head.

"Alright, Agent Reid come through the door with me. No funny business."

Spencer nodded and slowly walked towards the door. He went inside.

"The rest of you leave, or Jack here is going to have a bullet in his head" the man shouted.

Reluctantly, the team drove away. Leaving him and the children alone with the unsub.

The warehouse was mostly empty except for the large RV in the center. "Where is Henry" asked Spencer.

"In the RV…he is safe, this is your home now so better get used to it."

"The FBI will track you down you know, they're not going to let you get away with an agent and two children" stated Spencer.

"I'm not too worried about that, Spencer" he said with a smirk.

In the RV, he handed Spencer some new clothes, a green tee-shirt and jeans. Plus some sneakers. Henry and Jack were dressed in some new clothes as well. The RV had four beds that could be bought down by from the side of the RV. Spencer also noticed some toys around the RV and baby blankets for Henry.

"Where are we going" asked Spencer.

"I was thinking…somewhere west, its nice this time of year."

He motioned for Spencer to sit in the passenger's seat. He sat down and the man strapped Spencer in.

"What kind of game are you playing" asked Spencer.

"An interesting one…it's a simple game really. A drive to Nevada will be quite a while, so in that time frame you have to try to escape me with the children. IF you do your free as a bird but if you don't…in Nevada we'll play one final game that will have some…consequences."

Spencer shuddered, "Tell me Spencer…do you like games."

Spencer nodded, "Good this we'll be fun then."

They drove out of the RV; the children were in the back playing with toys. When they got farther enough away, he pulled out a remote control and pushed a green button.

The warehouse exploded into nothing but ashes.

"Got to get rid of the evidence" the man said.

Spencer prayed that his team would find him in time.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat in the back with Jack and Henry. With a gun in the unsub's belt, Spencer didn't dare to risk the children's lives to try and make a grab for it.

The drive was quiet, except for the few times that Henry started to cry a bit, mostly due to the fact that he wanted his mom. After a few hours, he stopped the RV at a large gas station. "Alright, Spencer…take the kids to use the bathroom and get some food. I'll be watching…any funny business and you'll regret it."

Spencer nodded and took Henry and Jake out of the RV and to the bathroom on the side of the building. As Jack and Henry used the bathroom, Spencer noticed that they were in a heavily wooded area. "A few hours from the city…not much will be out here…running into the woods would be pointless…we'll end up dying from the elements or he will catch up to us" Spencer thought.

When the boys were done, Spencer got them some sandwiches and a bag of chips and some juice. Then he walked back to the RV. Spencer sat in the passenger's seat and the kids sat in the back to eat.

"So decided not to run into the woods huh" said the unsub.

Spencer shook his head and the man smiled. "I like you…you're smart and not one to jump the gun."

Spencer prayed that his team would fine him and the children soon.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The team and several police were looking over what was left of the warehouse.

"A bit much to destroy any evidence but it worked" said Rossi.

"We didn't see him leave…the explosion was a diversion as well" said Prentiss

"So now, we don't have a clue on what car he has or where he is taking them" sighed Morgan, obviously frustrated.

"Alright…let's go back to the BAU and let the forensic team find any clues. At the office we can look for anyone in Virginia who has kidnapped children in the past" said Hotch.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$###$#$

"I'm sorry Hotch…but there are too many hits. We'll have to narrow it down" said Garcia.

"Thanks anyway…I'll let you know more details when we have them" said Morgan.

"Wait Derek…do you think Reid and the kids will be ok" she asked worriedly.

"Reid is smart and strong, he will be just fine and so will the kids." But he really couldn't trust his words.

Suddnely JJ rushed up to Morgan. "Hey I think we may had a lead."

"What do you have?"

"On the cement floor of the warehouse, they would skid marks and from the size of the wheels and how far apart they are…the concluded it was an RV or some large truck."

"…The unsub has them in an RV…"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The kids were asleep in the back, since it was night after all. The man finally stopped at a small rest stop and turned off the RV. "Alright its late, put the kids in the beds. You'll be sleeping in the back, the door will be locked. I'll know if you're going to try anything. Just remember…I can kill these kids at anytime" he growled. Spencer shook with fear but nodded.

Dear God…can anyone help them now?

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

A chill went down Spencer's spine that morning. When he woke up he saw that they were on the move again. He noticed that the children were still sleeping, this comforted Spencer. The last thing he wanted was for them to be awake and left defenseless against this man. If lays one finger on them, Spencer would kill him…the thought made him shiver but also made him more daring and confident that he will protect the kids. No overly-cocky and deranged man would do a thing to them.

There was some food on the table. Spencer sat down to eat and began to plan his next move. The children woke up after a while and ate breakfast as well. Then Spencer gave them toys to play with while he sat down in the passenger's seat up front.

"Where are we" Spencer asked.

"Kentucky."

"…why did you kidnap us" Spencer asked slowly.

The unsub was silent and then spoke, "I had children once…three boys."

"You kidnapped us because we reminded you of your family" he asked.

"No…"

He didn't say anything after that, what was this man up too?

Spencer wanted to think about it more but then he heard Henry starting cry. He got up to attend to the toddler. He picked him up and gently cradled him to his chest. Henry soon calmed down and Spencer got him an apple juicebox that was in the refrigerator.

#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Hotch's eyes had bags and he looked like death warmed over when he walked into the office that morning. But then if your child was in the hands of a maniac, who could blame them for looking like hell.

JJ was no better, she looked like she would break into tears at any moment but she kept her composer, she had to be strong, like the others, if she wanted to see her child or Spencer and Jack again.

Prentiss ran up to them, "Some people spotted Reid and the kids at a rest stop on the outskirts of the state."

They snapped their heads up, hopeful at last until Prentiss said the witnesses did not see the unsub's face.

Hotch growled in irritation and JJ eyes became glossy again, tears were about to fall.

"WHAT DOES THIS MAN WANT WITH MY FAMILY" roared Hotch.

The rest of the team, who was coming into the bullpen, stood quietly. There was no need fo words because the same thought was in their minds as well.

What was the game this man was playing and more importantly, wait did he want with the children and Reid?

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

After several hours, the unsub stopped the RV to let his captives go to get food and go to the bathroom. The rest stop was very busy and Spencer had an idea. As he took out money to pay for some lunch he asked the clerk of a pen. He looked outside and noticed that the unsub was not paying attention at the moment. He quickly wrote something on the dollar bill and left. The man looked at the bill and his eyes widened.

_Help us…call this number and_ _tell them you saw Reid, Jack and Henry._

The clerk saw them go into the RV and drive away with the mysterious man. He called the number on the bill as soon as they were gone.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Guys I have a lead" shouted Morgan as he got off his phone. "A clerk at a gas station said he got a note from a guy called Reid. He saw him with two kids and they left with a man in an RV."

The team was ecstatic, they finally had a lead. "Where were they headed? What did the RV look like" asked Hotch quickly.

"West, the station is in Kentucky. He didn't see a license plate but the RV looked like a Winnebago. Light brown and dark brown."

"Send the description to the police. JJ arranges a press conference" said Hotch.

She nodded and quickly made the phone calls to the police and news station.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#

Spencer sat in next to Henry and Jake, playing with them and trying to keep them calm. He had a feeling that Jake knew something wasn't right but Henry was still a toddler so he was oblivious. It was better this way, just keep them happy and calm until he could find a way to contact the team again. The unsub was driving quietly.

It had already been a week of driving and Spencer was sick of it.

What was this man's game? What was he getting out of kidnapping him and two kids? He already figured out that the man had kids once and according to him, they reminded him of them.

Spencer went through every memory and case he ever had. But as far as he knew, there was never a case involving three boys of different ages and a father.

His brain began to hurt after thinking about it over and over ago. They are already out a Kentucky and headed west. A hideout perhaps? Spencer wondered about his questions on whether he liked games. To him this was all a game? A game….

Suddenly the man stopped the RV and looked over at Spencer. "I think we should start the game that we were meant to play from the start. Hence why I brought the kids. He grabbed his gun and led them to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Inside were two chairs and a table with a chessboard. He told Spencer to sit in the chair and the children to stand near the wall.

Suddenly metal chains fell from the ceiling and the man trapped the children. Spencer leapt from his seat, shouting at the man to let them go.

He took out a gun and pointed it at the kids. "Leave the chair and they die" he snarled. Spencer sat in the chair and growled.

The man walked up to the table and sat down. "Were going to play a game of chess. If you win, I set of the children free…if you lose…I kill one of them."

Spencer's eyes widened in shock. No he wouldn't let that happen, he'd rather die than see one of the boys hurt. Spencer nodded his head.

"Fine…"

The man smirked.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer looked over at the boys. His heart was racing in fear and panic. He had to save them no matter the cost.

The man smiled and moved his piece first. During the game, Spencer contemplated on which one of the children should be set free. He couldn't decided, he wanted them both to be able to see their parents. After some time he decided Jack should he freed. His old enough to explain what happened to the team to give them more clues of what the unsub was doing. Henry was still an infant. After several turns, Spencer looked to be winning. But it didn't seem to bother the unsub at all. Why?

Was this all part of his game?

After about ten minutes, Spencer won. "Checkmate" he said proudly and with a low growl in his voice.

The man smiled, "I knew you could win." Spencer blinked. The man got up and removed th chains from the children. "Which one goes home?"

"…Jack."

He nodded and he forced them back into the RV with his gun. After a half an hour, they got to a gas station.

"Ok Kid, go to the clerk inside and give them this letter and tell them your father is Aaron Hotchner. Got it" said the unsub. Jake nodded but then looked back at Spencer and Henry.

"We'll be fine Jake, just go home and see your dad" said Spencer with a warm smile.

Jack left the RV and did as he was told, but as soon as he left the RV, the RV drove out in a flash.

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

When the team got the call about Jack being freed from the unsub, Hotch wept in joy and relief. They flew to Missouri, and drove quickly to the police station where Jack was. Once they got there, Hotch burst through doors and saw his son sitting in the waiting room with a toy dinosaur and a sandwich on the table next to him.

The moment Jack saw him; he ran to his father and leapt into his arms. "DADDY" he yelled in joy. Hotch held him close and kissed his forehead. Tears flooded down his face yet again since they first got the phone call about finding Jack. "Are you ok buddy?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Henry and Uncle Spencer are ok too. He saved us."

Hotch's eyes narrowed, "Saved you?"

"Yeah he made I'm play chess or else he would hurt one of us. Spencer won and the creepy man let up go."

The team looked at each other, worried and a bit confused. "Jack…I need you to tell us everything that had happened ok" said Morgan gently. Jack nodded.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer and Henry were in the back of the RV, Spencer was praying that Jack was ok and his team would find them soon. Henry was sleeping with his head on his lap. Spencer gently rubbed his head and back, trying to keep him at ease.

He looked at the unsub who was driving yet again. But then he noticed that the man was sighing sadly, "It's a shame that Jack had to go…"

Spencer's eye narrowed, this man was so strange…almost mentally unbalanced in a way. But he was clever enough to avoid his team and the police and kidnap him and the kids.

Who was he?

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Hotch was so happy and relieved to have his son back. He kissed and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

But his heart sank when he heard about what the unsub told Spencer. Why were they going west? He seemed to not give that many details at all about where they were going. This man was smart enough to not let any of them have any idea of his plans.

It was frightening how intelligent he was.

Still, now they had an idea of where they were going…it was just how much time it would take to find them that worried the team to no end.

#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$

Spencer was in the passenger seat, little Henry was sleeping in the small crib that was near him while clutching a small bear that Spencer got for him at the last stop earlier.

The unsub was driving quietly. Then Spencer decided to ask…who knows, maybe it could help him.

"So…who are you anyway?"

The man didn't say a word for a while and then sighed, "Ken…I was a father and husband once…but I lost them…"

Spencer deiced to press further but very gently, "How" he asked quietly.

The man didn't speak but his mind was in overdrive.

"_Ken you're not acting right! You haven't been for over two years. Talking to yourself, having crazy mood swings…I can't deal with it anymore…I'm sorry but I have to leave…I'm not coming back Ken…I k now what happened to the boys was terrible but nothing can bring them back you know that right. I want to move on but you're not letting me or letting yourself. I loved them with all my heart but I have to rational about this…Good-bye Ken."_

"_Gwen! Gwen! Please I can't LOSE you too!"_

Ken's eyes became cold and dark. He looked over at Spencer and snarled, "If you ask about them again…I'll break your neck…I lost them because of you…stupid FBI agents…they were supposed to save them…you failed me and my family…so know I'm going to ruin your family and that baby's family too."

"But…Jack…"

"Jack was the lucky player in this game Spencer…but you two aren't the last game is coming soon. So be ready."

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team was quickly looking over file after file trying to find the man that fit the description that Jack gave. Suddenly, Morgan shot out of his chair.

"Ken Anderson, wife left him and lost his three sons. His boys were kidnapped years ago, it was a BAU case, they were too late to stop the kidnapper from shooting them all down. The eldest was about 20, the middle one was ten and the youngest was three."

Hotch looked over the file, "The children look and are around the same ages as Reid, Jack and Henry. He wants revenge for losing his family…so he is took them to represent the children he lost and show us how it feels to lose them. He must have been staking us for a long time and now decided to strike."

"Does he have a house under his name" asked Prentiss.

Garcia quickly searched the computer and found something.

"Yes, the house his family used to live in…here's the address."

"Alright lets go" said Hotch as they exited the building and to the jet. They were headed west, to a small town just at the border of Nevada.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer woke up to the jerk of the car coming to a quick stop. It was dark out and Henry was asleep in his little chair behind him. Ken got out of the driver's seat and grabbed Spencer by his arms.

"It's time Spencer for the final game…"

He dragged Spencer to the abandoned house that was basically in the middle of nowhere. "Home sweet Home" ken muttered. Spencer feared what was in that house.

Inside were a table and two chairs. He sat Spencer in one of them and a gadget on the table suddenly activated and a strong cable shot out. The loop went over Spencer's head and gripped his neck.

"What is this" Spencer cried.

"The final game, were going to play one final game of chess. As each turn goes by the cable around your neck will become tighter and tighter but only a little bit. So male sure you make the right moves…and don't delay…there's a surprise for Henry in the RV if you take too much time to make a move…remember that. Also I'm much better at chess then you realized. The last time…I let you win…I was chess champion four times in a row."

Spencer's eyes widened…why did he make the game so easy for him, Spencer thought…unless he knew that Spencer would let Jack go home…

But right now he needed to focus on the task at hand, getting Henry and him out of here.

Spencer prayed that his team would find them in time…because it was running out fast.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

After Spencer moved the first piece, he felt the cord around his neck tighten a bit. He waited until ken moved his piece.

Spencer took a breath and as he moved his piece, he asked "Why are you doing this?"

Ken didn't speak when he moved again but soon after Spencer moved again did he speak, "A lost my children, because your BAU office couldn't save them…it was long before you or any of your teammates started working there. When I saw you and their children…I couldn't allow them to be all happy when I had lost everything. You, Jack and Henry remind me so much of my boys…it's like the world is mocking my pain…ENOUGH talk…let's play…"

Spencer now knew that talking his way out of this would be harder then he thought.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$

The jet was practically racing to Nevada, they informed the police in the town to get a swat team to ken's house immediately.

Everyone was extremely worked about Spencer and Henry. JJ was crying softly and praying for her son to be safe.

Hotch got a call saying that they were staking out the house as they speak and won't do a thing until they get there. However, the found Henry in the RV but there are explosives under it so a bomb squad was called in. Otherwise, the baby was completely unharmed.

JJ sobbed with relief and Prentiss held her as she wept, relieved that her son was safe but also feared that the bomb would kill him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

After about an hour and a half of playing chess, the cord around Spencer's neck was now beginning to affect him greatly. He felt his vision becoming blurry and his movement was sluggish.

"Come on Spencer…it's your move."

He tried to take a deep breath but the cord constricted him from that. Time was running out for him and he was having trouble coming up with a way out of this game.

All hope rested with his team.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team finally landed and immediately got into rental cars that were waiting at the airport. "LETS MOVE" shouted Hotch as they raced down the long streets. The house was on the edge of town, so it was a good twenty minute drive. But every second that was passing by meant more time Spencer was in danger.

The bomb squad was already on the scene, the bomb was under the RV and one of the guys was under it to try to dismantle it. They didn't dare enter the RV or even touch it, in fear that it would trigger the bomb. Slowly but carefully, the man took of the casing that the bomb was in then he froze.

There was a timer on the bomb, it read only one minute to detonation.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer was barely able to breathe now, he was on the verge of passing out. Ken moved again and Spencer was just barely able to move his piece.

"You better step up your game Dr. Reid" he taunted. Spencer took a deep breath, well as best as he could.

Time was running out and he needed his team, NOW.

However Ken wasn't worried about the team or the swat team that was outside. He knew perfectly well that Jack would help them find him and sure enough call the proper authorities to his old house. He also knew that Spencer' team would be driving to his house right now, but he had a friend of his that owed him a favor. This game was just getting better and better.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The team drove like maniacs to the house. Suddenly they saw a large truck speeding up past them.

It was blocking them from driving. Hotch hit the horn but the truck stayed were it was. The man in the truck smiled, he slowed down so the cars behind him could only go around thirty miles an hour. They would never get there in time.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

"GET THE BABY OUT NOW" shouted the man under the RV.

They raced into the RV, grabbed the toddler and raced out of the RV; they were only a couple of feet away when the RV exploded.

Inside the house, Spencer finally fainted from lack of oxygen.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Criminal Minds

This is it the final chapter of "The Game"

Enjoy

The team raced their cars to the house, silently watching the explosion in fear and grief. Hotch kept hitting the horn and finally the truck moved out of the way. His work was done now.

It took several precious minutes to get to the house. It was there that JJ saw her little baby being cradled in one of the police officer's arms. Safe and sound with only a few scratches.

"We got him out just in time" the officer said as he handed Henry to his mother. She wept, relieved that her baby was okay. Henry snuggled into his mom's arms.

The team was relieved but then cold reality hit them…when they saw Spencer being dragged out of the house with Ken holding a gun to his temple. Spencer was unconscious and the pulled out their guns.

"Make one more move and I'll kill him."

The team froze when Ken walked towards them, the gun still pressed to Spencer's head.

Ken smiled as the others gave him death glares.

Spencer's opened his eyes slightly and then closed them quickly. Ken laughed, "You may have Jack and Henry back but this game is not over yet. Your stupid system failed to save my sons and then I lost my wife. Now you'll know what it's like to lose someone forever…"

Ken moved his finger right in the trigger…that's went Spencer shot straight up and grabbed Ken's gun right out of his hands.

"Sorry ken…but it's really game over."

Morgan and Prentiss cuffed Ken and dragged him to a squad car. Ken yelled and kicked at them but they got him into the car and the police men drove him off to the station.

Hotch checked Spencer for any injuries, they found a huge cut all around Spencer's neck. "Reid…"

"I'm fine Hotch, I'll need some bandages but it only cut the flesh."

The rest of them hugged Spencer and thanked God that he was safe.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$$#

Ken sat in the interrogation room, his mind was reeling and every time an officer would enter the room, Ken would curse them out.

Morgan and Rossi watched through the one-way glass when Ken cursed out yet another detective.

"He's facing several charges, abduction of an adult and two children, child abuse, attempted murder of Henry and Reid, having a gun without a permit, burning public property, and assault."

"He'll be in jail for a long time…."

"Most likely for life if the court decides and I wouldn't blame them for it…yet it is sad that he lost his children."

"Well the team that covered the case said it was inevitable that they would die, despite all they did…we can't win them all."

"And in doing so we create people like Ken…"

"A never ending circle."

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$#

Henry and Spencer were being treated for their injuries at a nearby hospital. They would be released after one day. Spencer woke up to a barrage of balloons and candy, courtesy of Penelope Garcia.

The team soon came to see him and Henry after everything was set for the police to take over in Ken's case.

"I say when we get home, we should go get a nice big dinner" said Rossi.

"I second that, I got sick of eating food from gas stations" said Reid.

They laughed and the next day they flew home in their jet.

Spencer held Henry in his arms as they both slept. Hotch smiled at them, he had to remind himself to tell Reid that Jack wants to see his "Uncle Spencer" when they get home.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
